


И даже маленькие девочки

by Ashatrychka



Series: Октябрьский сборник [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darktober, Gen, Monsters, Out of Character, Small Towns, верни мне мой 2018, мистика, отсылочки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Кайло заблудился и заехал не в тот город. Как хорошо, что всегда есть кто-то, готовый указать ему верную дорогу!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Октябрьский сборник [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941454
Kudos: 3





	И даже маленькие девочки

_What are little girls made of, made of?  
What are little girls made of?  
Sugar and spice  
And all things nice,  
That’s, what little girls are made of._

— Нет, тут вы не проедете.

Кайло бросил раздраженный взгляд на девчонку — оборванку в стоптанных ботинках не по размеру и поношенной одежде. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, на обочине дороги, и с равнодушным любопытством разглядывала его машину. Чертову машину, с чертовым навигатором, который не желал работать как надо.

А Кайло спешил. Он опаздывал, и даже позвонить не мог, потому что здесь не ловила связь. Как вообще такое возможно в современном мире? Интернет провели даже в Антарктиду, какого дьявола эта деревня будто не вышла из временного пояса начала двадцатого века?

— Не проедете, — повторила девчонка. Девушка, может быть. Присмотревшись, Кайло понял, что она постарше, чем ему показалось сначала: тощая, с лицом, равномерно покрытым и веснушками, и пылью. — После дождей дорогу развезло, застрянете.

— И как мне отсюда уехать? — спросил Кайло.

— Развернуться и поехать назад до федеральной трассы, — сказала девчонка.

Кайло раздраженно вздохнул.

— Тут есть откуда позвонить? — спросил он.

— Спросите в магазине, — сказала девчонка. — У них когда-то был телефон.

«Когда-то был телефон» — звучало не очень обнадеживающе.

Развернувшись, Кайло поехал назад. Он пытался припомнить, что было написано на щите, когда он въезжал в городок. Дж… как-то там. С населением меньше сотни человек.

Господи, как же ему не хватало простой бумажной карты. Такая малость, она бы почти не заняла места — и он бы понял, куда ему ехать. Гугл мэпс — это прекрасно… только когда у тебя есть гребаная мобильная связь!

Кайло попытался представить, что будет, если он опоздает без объяснений. Понятно, что ничего хорошего. Наверняка все остальные уже на месте. И его отсутствие — а также отсутствие значительной части денег, что лежала сейчас в багажнике, в сумке, надежно прикрытой сверху толстым одеялом — будет воспринято однозначно.

Ему _необходимо_ было позвонить.

Магазин торчал с краю дороги, как диковинный и уродливый гриб с изъеденной червями шляпкой. Его сайдинг обваливался, крыша была ветхой, а светодиодная мигающая вывеска смотрелась инородно. На веранде возле магазина на старых стульях сидели два старика. Они пристально следили за машиной, пока Кайло парковался, а потом не сводили взгляда с него, пока он шел к магазину. Буквально пожирали жадными взорами.

Хозяин магазина был не лучше. В тесном помещении, заполненном полками, с заросшим пылью зеркалом, он почти заполнял собой пространство за стойкой — низкорослый, жирный, с огромными растянутыми порами на голых плечах и лице, с приплюснутым носом, широким жабьим ртом и круглыми злыми глазками. Господи, неужели действительно существуют такие уроды? Или это и есть плод пресловутого близкородственного скрещивания?

— Здрасьте, — бросил Кайло. — У вас есть телефон?

Урод кивнул в сторону. Кайло перевел взгляд туда, и увидел телефон, такой пыльный, будто рука человека не касалась его последние лет двадцать. Старинный пластмассовый корпус с выщербинами, крупные кнопки, частью запавшие, а частью не желавшие нажиматься. Но когда Кайло прижал трубку к уху (с тайным отвращением, боясь подцепить что-нибудь), он услышал глухой и далекий сигнал работающей линии.

Торопливо и прилагая силу, он набрал номер Хакса.

Связь была ужасной. И когда сквозь помехи Кайло услышал голос Армитажа, Рен заорал, как оглашенный:

— Хакс! Ты меня слышишь?

— Что… не… Где ты, Рен?

— Я сбился с дороги! Оказался в каком-то городке в округе Мос-Эйсли, как-то на Дж.

— …не слышу? Где…

— Что это за город? — спросил Кайло. Продавец булькнул что-то нечленораздельно.

— Я приеду! — рявкнул Рен в трубку. В трубке что-то зашуршало, почти оглушительно, а потом раздались короткие хрипящие гудки.

— Твою… — Кайло осекся и положил трубку на место. Посмотрел на урода за стойкой. — А дорожные карты у вас есть?

Продавец покачал головой, и Рен вышел из магазина, чувствуя крайнюю степень раздражения.

Раз такое дело, придется последовать совету девчонки и выехать на федеральную трассу. Хреновое дело.

Старики по-прежнему сидели на месте. Теперь Кайло казалось, что они глядят на него с каким-то злорадным торжеством.

Рен сел в машину и откинулся на сиденье. Ну и денек!

Он повернул ключ в замке, но вместо привычного рокота услышал глухое, быстро затихающее чихание.

— Что за… — Кайло еще пошевелил ключом, а потом вылез из машины, хлопнув дверцей, подошел к капоту и поднял крышку.

Все провода, всё, что могло быть перерезано, было перерезано.

— Какого… — Кайло поднял взгляд на пялящихся на него стариков. — Кто это сделал?

Старики молчали, продолжая глядеть на него.

— Я спрашиваю, кто это сделал? — рявкнул Рен. Он направился к старикам, но те бесстрашно и презрительно ухмылялись. Подойдя, Кайло ухватил одного из них за шиворот и вздернул на ноги — он был сильным человеком, но проклятый старик был словно из дерева выточен, тяжелый и грузный. — Вы видели!

Старик продолжал ухмыляться, словно действия Кайло его ужасно забавляли.

— Или это сделал кто-то из вас? — продолжал бушевать Кайло.

Краем глаза он увидел, что продавец вышел из магазинчика и наблюдает за ним с тем же презрением и интересом.

Кайло отпустил старика, и тот медленно опустился в кресло, не сводя с Кайло пристального взгляда. Под набрякшими морщинистыми веками глаза старика были удивительно ясные и даже словно молодые — будто их забрали у другого человека и вставили старику.

— Где полицейский участок? — спросил Рен.

Ему никто не ответил.

Выругавшись, Кайло побрел прочь, пиная пыль. Он даже не думал, что этот день может стать хуже.

С другой стороны, был плюс в том, что он бросит машину. Ее найдут тут — если будут искать, а он уже будет далеко. Так и сделает: возьмет вещи, пешком вернется на трассу и поймает попутку. А там и связь наверняка будет.

Поэтому Кайло забрал из машины немногие пожитки, закинул сумку за спину и зашагал по пыльной дороге, спиной чувствуя сверлящие взгляды троицы у магазина.

***

Кайло шел по дороге, с постепенно усиливающимся ощущением, что за ним следят. Так и тянуло обернуться, но Кайло упрямо шагал вперёд, глядя только на асфальт. Перед ним протянулась его собственная тень, выглядящая деформированной из-за сумки на плече, а по обеим сторонам дороги ютились редкие домишки: щитовые, полуразвалившиеся, с захламленными двориками. Даже боковым зрением можно было уловить, как двигались занавески за грязными окнами, как открывались двери — казалось, все население этой дыры следило за ним.

Кайло то подмывало броситься бежать, то развернуться и спросить, чего им всем надо. Он продолжал шагать, кожей чувствуя, как сужается вокруг него невидимое кольцо. Скрип калитки, стук упавшего на землю мяча — даже дети были здесь странные, тощие, большеголовые. Они не улыбались и тоже лишь смотрели на Кайло, обращая на брошенные в придорожную пыль игрушки не больше внимания, чем на припекающие лучи заходящего солнца.

Дорога делала поворот, и Кайло против воли ускорил шаг, надеясь скрыться за деревьями и избавиться от навязчивого ощущения слежки — или проверить, так ли оно на самом деле. Но когда до спасительного поворота оставалось всего ничего, на дорогу заступили несколько человек. Они держались чуть в стороне, но Кайло каким-то шестым чувством ощутил, что попытайся он пройти мимо них, его остановят.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Рен, замедляя шаг. Взгляды компании остановились на нем, и Кайло это очень не понравилось: его впервые разглядывали с таким жадным, странным интересом, будто уже примеривались как будут делить его имущество… или его самого.

Последняя мысль была сюрреалистической, и она вызвала нервный смешок, который застрял в горле. Солнце спустилось за деревья, и на дорогу упала густая тень, несмотря на то, что небо было ещё светлым.

(«Ненадолго, — подумалось Кайло. — Ещё час — и будет темно, как в гробу»)

Вся компания развернулась к нему, и Кайло остановился. Что-то было не так в них, но он не мог понять, что именно. Низкие, выпуклые лбы покрытые какими-то шишками, у одного вязаная шапка, несмотря на жару, надвинута так, что почти скрывает глаза. Кайло уцепился за него взглядом — и человек взглянул на него в ответ, растягивая губы в улыбке. Все до единого зубы у него были на месте, удивительно белые. Зрачки у него блеснули, как у кошки, и поправив шапку, человек двинулся к Кайло продолжая скалиться.

— Назад, — предупредил Кайло, сунув руку под куртку.

Компания приближалась, рассыпавшись ровным полукругом — двое планировали зайти с боков, остальные перли прямо в лоб.

Кайло отступил, приглядываясь к приближающимся к нему людям. Ощущение, что его загнали в угол обездвижило его буквально на секунду, а потом сменилось яростью, подстегнувшей ток крови в венах. Кайло спиной чувствовал взгляды прочих жителей этого захолустья, подтягивающихся к дороге в ожидании представления. Будет им представление.

Кайло вытащил из-под куртки пистолет и направил его на одного из мужчин.

Ни один из них не среагировал, будто с тем же успехом Кайло мог тыкать в них прутиком. С громким щелчком взведя курок, Рен выстрелил, ощущая странную, безумную ирреальность происходящего: жуткие жители умирающего городка, люди, не боящиеся оружия, кошачьи зрачки...

Пуля попала точно в грудь одного из нападавших, и он остановился, покачнувшись. Медленно посмотрел на расплывающееся в центре груди кровавое пятно и визгливо хихикнул. И в этот момент, как по сигналу, оставшиеся бросились на Кайло.

Он успел выстрелить еще несколько раз, а затем пистолет выбили у него из руки. Один из нападавших попытался обездвижить его, схватив сзади за руки, но Кайло смог повалить его на землю, краем сознания отмечая странность: никто не пытался ударить его, нападавшие кружили, стараясь сбить его с ног или схватить его за руки. Одному из них все-таки удалось повиснуть на Кайло - и он весил, казалось, под сто килограмм, несмотря на свое тщедушное телосложение. Кайло крутанулся, пытаясь его сбросить, понимая, что если его повалят - ему конец.

Вырвавшись из захвата, Кайло пнул нападавшего и бросился к дороге напрямик через лес, плечами растолкав нападавших, как заправский квотербек. Сумка оттягивала его назад, и один из преследователей даже изловчился ухватиться за край, но Кайло стряхнул его руку. Он несся, более всего боясь сбиться с пути. Но вот впереди замаячил светлый прогал дороги, и Кайло рванул к нему. Откуда-то позади доносился треск веток в лесу, но погони не было слышно — впрочем, это ни о чем не говорило. Кайло здесь был чужой, а эти выродки тут жили всю свою жизнь. Они вполне могли нагнать его другим путем. Может быть и не стоило выходить на дорогу? Эх, добраться бы до трассы…

Кайло замедлил шаг, чтобы перевести дыхание и прислушаться, не идёт ли кто за ним, и замер, задержав дыхание. Точно — по дороге ехала машина. По деревьям скользнули светлые блики от фар — судя по всему кто-то ехал в город, и явно спешил.

Увидев машину, Кайло из последних сил бросился ей наперерез. Шины оглушительно взвизгнули, когда машина затормозила, Кайло тяжело врезался в капот и отлетел на землю. В свете фар клубилась пыль. Кайло прикрыл глаза рукой, чтобы не слепило, неловко поднимаясь на ноги. Левое колено отозвалось болью, но терпимой.

Хлопнула дверь машины.

— Рен? — донёсся до него знакомый голос.

— Хакс? — оторопел Кайло. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Решили проверить, что ты действительно доберешься до места встречи, — ответил Хакс. В слабом свете лампочки в салоне Кайло разглядел, что он не один, а с Фазмой.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я чертовски рад тебя видеть, — выдохнул Кайло.

— Деньги тут? — деловито спросил Хакс.

— Тут, — Кайло указал на сумку за спиной. — Давайте убираться отсюда. Это не городок, а какой-то паноптикум.

Хакс скривил губы в недоверчивой улыбке и сказал:

— Садись.

Отряхнув джинсы от пыли, Кайло заторопился к дверям. Усевшись на заднее сиденье, он не удержался и поторопил Хакса:

— Быстрее! Богом клянусь, это не то место, где хочется задержаться.

Хакс хмыкнул. Когда он завел мотор и развернул машину, Кайло с облегчением откинулся на спинку сиденья.

— Как вы меня нашли? — Спросил он.

— Открыли карту, посмотрели, какие есть городки в округе Мос-Эйсли, прикинули твой примерный маршрут, — невозмутимо ответила Фазма.

— Вот как, — заметил Кайло. — А если бы вы на меня не наткнулись?

— Поспрашивали бы и поехали искать дальше. Сам знаешь, у нас был весомый стимул.

— Да уж. А я-то надеялся, что это все от искренней любви ко мне, — Кайло хмыкнул.

Дальше они ехали в молчании. Дорога была пуста, темнело быстро, а фонарей тут не было — только лес кругом, ворующий последние солнечные лучи. Глядя в темноту за окном Кайло не заметил, как начал задремывать. В реальность его вернул голос Хакса:

— Откуда здесь взялся лесовоз? Он там совсем поехавший?..

А в следующий момент Хакс ударил по тормозам, и непристегнутого Кайло впечатало в переднее сиденье. А потом оно вдруг, под аккомпанемент звука бьющегося стекла, выдвинулось назад, оттолкнув Рена обратно, и наступила тишина.

Раздался стон Фазмы.

Лобовое стекло было покрыто сетью трещин, расходящихся от нескольких мелких отверстий и одного огромного, оставленного бревном, видимо сорвавшимся с лесовоза. Кайло ещё не понимал, насколько ему повезло, что Хакс успел затормозить, иначе чёртово бревно смело бы их обоих. Здоровенная деревянная щепка воткнулась в сиденье в опасной близости от его шеи. Переднее сиденье от удара выдвинулось назад, зажав ноги, и Кайло завозился, матерясь, стараясь выбраться. Он слышал, как часто и тяжело дышит Фазма. Что до Хакса — Кайло и без осмотра мог догадаться, что после такого столкновения не выживают.

Фазма снова тихо застонала, и он услышал, как она неловко возится, пытаясь отстегнуть ремень.

— У тебя есть нож? — выдавила она. — Вот черт… плечо!.. Какого дьявола, Рен? Что за…

Речь ее прервалась, будто Фазма вдруг подавилась чем-то, одновременно с хрупким треском остатков лобового стекла. Кайло замер. Теперь он слышал только придушенно-булькающие звуки — и ничего больше. Осознание, что он единственный, кто еще может сбежать из чертовой машины, придало ему сил.

Дверь заклинило, и, обмотав руку курткой, Кайло выбил стекло. Выбросил сумку в окно, ухватился за край крыши и стал подтягиваться, по сантиметру освобождая ноги из зажима.

Сердце стучало, как заведенное. Высунувшись из окна почти наполовину, Кайло посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда прилетели бревна, и застыл. На крыше лесовоза, развернувшегося и перегородившего дорогу, что-то сидело. Не человек, хотя Кайло пытался убедить себя в этом. Оно имело четыре конечности и одну голову, но длина рук и ног явно превышала любые человеческие стандарты.

Поняв, что Кайло на него смотрит, существо размахнулось, и Кайло соскользнул обратно в машину, чувствуя боль в ногах. Что-то со свистом пролетело мимо машины, там, где должна была быть его голова.

Наконец высвободив ноги, Кайло сунулся вперед: Фазма была мертва — в ее груди торчала окровавленная щепка, такая же, как и та, что чуть не попала в него самого. Запустив руку ей под пиджак, Кайло обнаружил наплечную кобуру с пистолетом. Достав его и проверив, полон ли магазин, Кайло вновь уселся на заднее сиденье.

Вовремя. Еще несколько крупных щепок ударили по капоту, одна влетела в салон, окончательно разнеся стекло.

— Ах ты урод! — пробормотал Кайло. Существо дергалось на крыше лесовоза, будто приплясывало. Выглянув из-за спинки сиденья и прицелившись, Рен выстрелил.

Первый выстрел попал в плечо — существо развернулось, но не упало, и Кайло выстрелил еще несколько раз, пока инерция не столкнула странную тварь с лесовоза.

И после этого Кайло вылез в окно, подхватил сумку и захромал к темному лесному массиву. Если получится затеряться там и дождаться утра — уже удача.

В лесу было темно — хоть глаз выколи. Кайло различал стволы деревьев, но под ногами все сливалось в сплошную мутную черноту. А обернувшись, чтобы увидеть, насколько он уже ушел от места аварии, Кайло застыл.

Карикатурно дергающаяся фигура странного существа приближалась к нему. Оно легко перешагивало что-то в темноте, не переставая размахивать руками. И оно двигалось быстро.

Кайло привалился спиной к ближайшему дереву, не спуская взгляда с приближающейся фигуры. Он совсем не горел желанием встречаться с этим лицом к лицу, но выбора у него не оставалось. Неизвестно, могут ли пули свалить эту тварь, может, быстрее пустить себе одну в голову?

— Не дождешься, — сипло сказал Кайло.

Сжав свободной рукой запястье другой, он поднял оружие и приготовился. Существо было уже так близко, что, будь в лесу немного светлее, Кайло бы смог рассмотреть то, что у него вместо лица — но он был рад видеть лишь очертания в темноте.

Казалось, что преследователь обрадовался, видя, что Кайло не сходит с места: его руки рассекали воздух, как лопасти пропеллера. И когда ему оставалось преодолеть последние метры до Рена — а этому существу хватило бы одного шага — Кайло выстрелил, целясь ему в голову, выпуская одну за одной все оставшиеся у него пули.

Он попал: Рен видел, как держалась голова существа, но инерция огромного тела тянула его вперёд. Нелепо взмахнув руками в последний раз, он шагнул вперёд и сложился, как конструкция из палок прямо перед носом Рена.

Кайло боком отступил от существа, ожидая, что оно в любую секунду вскочит и набросится на него, но тварь лежала неподвижно. И Рен развернулся и решительно зашагал прямо в лес, в ту сторону, откуда, по его разумению, приехали Хакс с Фазмой и он сам.

Двигаться по темному лесу быстро было невозможно, но Кайло старался. Глаза вроде бы привыкли к темноте, но с каждым шагом ему казалось, что становится все темнее. Кроны деревьев сомкнулись над головой, как в каком-нибудь тропическом лесу, было тихо — даже сверчки молчали. Свет фар разбитой машины давно скрылся где-то позади. Кайло казалось, что его окружает плотная тишина, и что все звуки, которые он производит, невероятно громкие: треск веток под ногами как взрыв, дыхание — как гул промышленного кондиционера. Тишина и темнота, отсутствие ориентиров подстёгивали его, и вместо того, чтобы остановиться, Кайло без оглядки шагал вперёд, не обращая внимания на боль в ногах, оглядываясь и пытаясь увидеть хотя бы просвет среди деревьев.

А следующий шаг его пришелся в пустоту. Кайло заорал, нелепо взмахнув руками в попытке удержать равновесие, но он уже падал куда-то вниз.

Падение было недолгим, но очень неудачным. Приземлившись, Кайло услышал хруст, отдавшийся во всем теле, и снова заорал от боли. Его, наверное, было слышно в городке. Воздух покинул лёгкие, и тут уж пришлось прекратить голосить, чтобы вдохнуть. Кайло вцепился зубами в рукав куртки и приглушенно взвыл.

Постепенно боль пошла на спад. Стараясь шевелиться как можно осторожнее, Кайло сел, цепляясь за отвесную земляную стену, рядом с которой лежал. Край сумки больно врезался в поясницу, но Рен об этом не думал. Осторожно он принялся ощупывать больную ногу, по-глупому надеясь, что возможно это всего лишь вывих — и зная, что это не так. Когда он коснулся места перелома, нога вновь отозвалась острой пронзительной болью, и Кайло глухо замычал.

Он посидел, впиваясь пальцами в стену, ожидая, пока боль немного утихнет, и слегка приподнялся, чтобы достать из заднего кармана джинсов телефон. Может связи и не было, но как фонарик он мог его использовать.

Телефон остался жив после падения, хотя форму принял слегка изогнутую. Кайло включил фонарик и осветил место, куда он упал. Белый диодный свет выхватил грубо отесанные колья, торчащие из земли совсем рядом с ним. Немного вперёд — и Кайло бы повис, нанизанный на один из них.

Хренова волчья яма. Для волков ли? Кайло был уверен, что яма предназначалась для гостей города, и он угодил ровно туда, куда планировалось.

Ну уж нет. Кайло не собирался дожидаться, пока за ним придут — или, что вернее, не придут, оставив гнить тут.

Рен осветил стену ямы — метра три. Была бы нога здорова, он бы выбрался в два счета.

Стараясь тревожить ногу по минимуму, Кайло поднялся, стоя на одной ноге и держась за стену. Засунул телефон в карман и попытался дотянуться до края, но у него ничего не вышло. Да ещё проклятая сумка тянула назад. Выругавшись, Кайло попробовал дотянуться снова. Может получится выкопать пару кольев и использовать их?

Тяжело дыша, сосредоточенный на одном деле, Кайло не сразу услышал тихий треск и шелест, а опомнился только когда в лицо ему полетела земля.

Рен замер. За ним всё-таки пришли? Он задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь.

— Ты ещё жив? — раздался женский голос. Странно знакомый.

Кайло молчал.

— Я помогу выбраться тебе, а ты поможешь мне, — сказала женщина.

— Хорошо, — ответил Кайло, не представляя, какая помощь может от него потребоваться.

Раздался шорох одежды, на лицо Рена упало ещё несколько мелких комочков земли.

— Я тяну тебе руку, — сказала женщина.

Кайло протянул руку вслепую — и нащупал чужую горячую ладонь.

— У меня нога сломана, — сказал он.

— Тогда стисни зубы посильнее, — сказала женщина и потянула его на себя. Медленно, но верно, будто Кайло весил не больше ребенка.

Его сломанная нога задела стенку, и Кайло стиснул зубы, как и было велено. Помогая себе второй рукой и здоровой ногой он забрался на край ямы, и женщина протащила его по земле, а потом тяжело уселась рядом.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — спросил Кайло у темноты.

— Покинуть это место, — был ответ.

— От меня будет мало пользы без машины, — Кайло перевернулся на спину и сел, осторожно трогая ногу.

— Главное пересечь ров, — сказала женщина. — Дальше него они не пройдут.

Ров?

Кайло припомнил, что когда въезжал в городок — по старинному деревянному мосту с двускатной крышей и перилами — то потому и не смотрел на табличку на въезде. То, что женщина назвала рвом он принял за огромный овраг, глубокий, с мелким заиленным ручьем, медленно струившимся по дну, и Кайло его с интересом разглядывал.

Получается, овраг был рукотворный.

— Как мы до него доберёмся? — спросил Рен.

— Сейчас, — женщина поднялась, отошла — и Кайло услышал, как она ломает ветки. — у тебя есть ремень или веревка?

Женщина наложила ему на ногу грубую шину — Кайло поражался, как она может видеть в кромешной темноте под этими деревьями, но не возражал. Свет фонарика мог привлечь ещё кого-нибудь.

Наконец она помогла ему подняться на ноги и поднырнула под его руку.

— Зачем тебе сумка? — недоуменно спросила она.

— Там кое-что ценное, — ответил Рен уклончиво.

А потом они зашагали сквозь лес. Направление задавала женщина.

Чем больше редел лес, тем светлее становилось: Кайло видел небо, казавшееся ему невероятно светлым, видел силуэт своей спутницы и темные стволы деревьев. Просветов впереди становилось все больше.

— Сейчас дойдем до оврага, — сказала женщина, — и пойдем вдоль него до моста. Нужно вести себя тихо. Остальные думают, что ты бродишь по лесу, нельзя, чтобы они нас услышали.

Дойдя до оврага, они захромали вдоль его осыпающегося края. Кайло шел, стиснув зубы: нога ныла, одежда отсырела от пота. Женщина молчала.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Рен.

— Рей, — прозвучал ответ.

— Я Кайло, — сказал Рен.

После небольшой паузы женщина ответила:

— Приятно познакомиться, — и прозвучало это очень неуверенно.

Наконец впереди показались светлые ореолы от фонарей и освещенный ими силуэт моста. Кайло наконец-то смог рассмотреть Рей и с удивлением понял, что она и была той девчонкой, что предлагала ему возвращаться на федеральную трассу.

Надо было послушать ее.

Одновременно Кайло задался вопросом, почему она ему помогает. Почему не предупредила о местных жителях, раз не желала ему зла? И не пытается ли заманить его в ловушку сейчас?

Хотя… зачем тогда было вытаскивать его из ямы?

— Когда будем проходить через мост, мне нельзя будет говорить и дышать, — сказала Рей. — Ни в коем случае не отпускай меня.

— Я не смог бы, даже если бы захотел, — ответил Рен. — У меня нет другого костыля.

Они вышли на растрескавшийся асфальт дороги. Рей обернулась, и ускорила шаг.

— Быстрее, — скомандовала она. — Иначе мы отсюда не выберемся.

Не стоило оборачиваться, но Кайло не смог удержаться. Он увидел фигуры, превеликое множество: высокие и низкие, худые и толстые. Они перли и перли сквозь лес, по дороге, стекались к одному месту — к мосту. Изредка вспыхивали в темноте отражавшие тусклый свет зрачки.

— Быстрее! — выкрикнула Рей, таща Кайло вперёд. Перед тем, как ступить на мост, она глубоко вздохнула и зажала себе нос и рот свободной рукой. А на мосту силы словно оставили ее. Они с Реном плелись еле-еле, теперь Кайло приходилось тянуть ее на себе, а каждый шаг отдавался болью в ноге. Но они шли — и когда они пересекли границу моста, ступив на асфальт за ним, Рей выдохнула и с хрипом глубоко втянула воздух. Кайло оперся на нее всем весом и обернулся, глядя назад.

Все население городка сгрудились у моста, но никто не решался пересечь его. Почему? Да какая разница. Кайло хотелось рассмеяться от облегчения.

— Выкусили, суки? — хрипло спросил он и крикнул:

— Вы слышите?!

— Не надо, — тихо сказала Рей. — Для проклятий границ не существует. Идём.

И они побрели по дороге вперёд.

***

Увидев впереди свет фар, Кайло не поверил своим глазам.

— Там машина! — сказал он. — Нас могут подкинуть до трассы. Эй! — заорал Рен, размахивая рукой. — Тормози!

Свет фар осветил их, и машина съехала на обочину, притормаживая и поднимая пыль.

— Идем, скорее, — Кайло кивнул Рей, и они пошли к машине.

Водительская дверь открылась, и из машины вылез человек. И Кайло его знал.

— Дофельд? — оторопел он. — Вы всей компанией решили сюда с экскурсией наведаться?

— Нет, — ответил Митака. — Мы всей компанией засомневались, что ты просто потерялся, а Хакс и Фазма просто поехали тебя поискать.

— Это бредовая история, — сказал Рен. — Вы мне не поверите. Просто давай сядем в машину и уедем.

— Погоди, Кайло, — мягко сказал Митака. Его взгляд скользнул по самодельной шине на ноге Рена, просканировал сумку за его спиной и задержался на лице Рей. — Ты думаешь, тебя там ждут?

— А кого там должны ждать? — раздражённо выдохнул Кайло. — Санта-Клауса?

— Где Хакс и Фазма?

— На том свете, копать тебя!

— Даже так, — Митака недоверчиво вскинул брови. — Лучше передай деньги мне, а я уж объясню нашим, что ты ни при чем, и Хакс с Фазмой скрылись, прикарманив часть денег, по своей воле.

Митака, мелкий трусливый прыщ! В Кайло волной поднялась злость.

— Нет, это ты меня послушай! — прорычал он. — Я только что сбежал из городка, полного каких-то уродов! Они убили Фазму и Хакса на моих глазах! Они чуть не убили меня! Так что иди нахер со своими предложениями.

— О, — заметил Митака удивлённо. — Похоже, что у нас появились вакансии.

С этими словами он достал пистолет и направил на Кайло.

— Отдай мне сумку, — сказал Митака.

— Ах ты мудак…

— Сумку, Рен.

Кайло швырнул в него сумкой, и она стукнула Митаку в живот. Он скривился, наклонился за ней, не сводя глаз с Кайло, и сухо сказал:

— Спасибо.

Забросив сумку в машину, Митака добавил:

— Теперь пришла пора прощаться.

— Ты уж не промахнись, — тихо сказал Кайло. — Потому что я тебя отовсюду достану, ты… — он пошатнулся и едва не упал, потому что опора под его рукой вдруг исчезла — Рей шагнула в сторону. Митака тут же направил пистолет на нее.

— Стоять, — приказал он. — Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел.

Рей не ответила. Вместо этого она засвистела.

Свист был резкий и неприятный, и Кайло поморщился, удивляясь про себя, как человек может так громко и так противно свистеть. Митаке свист тоже не понравился.

— Ты ненормальная? — рявкнул он. — Что ты делаешь? Рен, убери ее!

Кайло не среагировал, продолжая морщиться. Свист становился все выше и выше, заставляя вибрировать зубные пломбы. Стекла и фары машины взорвались осколками, и Кайло заткнул уши, чувствуя всем телом, как нарастает странная давящая мощь этого звука.

Но Митаке было ещё хуже. Он попытался выстрелить, но его руки дрожали. Митака сделал нетвердый шаг вперед и уронил пистолет.

Как если бы эта звуковая волна стала направленным лучом: сначала сосуды в его глазах полопались, потом кровь потекла из носа, ушей, уголков глаз и рта, а потом кожу стало срывать с его лица, будто лоскуты ветхой бумаги под ветром. Митака дёргался, как марионетка, кричал возможно, но его не было слышно, а под конец повалился на колени и рухнул на спину.

Прекратился и свист.

«Вампиры сосут, вервольфы грызут, — вспомнилась Кайло неизвестно где подхваченная фраза, — …шедмоки — всего лишь свистят».

Рей перевела дух и обернулась к нему.

— Я не умею управлять машиной.

«Я с одной ногой тоже не смогу», — подумал Кайло, но он скорее удавился бы, чем сообщил это ей.

— Посмотрим, что можно сделать, — сказал он. Рей помогла ему дохромать до машины.

Кайло стряхнул осколки стекла с сиденья, забросил сумку назад и уселся, глядя перед собой.

— Боже, благослови создателя автоматической коробки передач, — прошептал он. — И этого кретина, который терпеть не мог «механику».

Рей села на сиденье рядом с ним, и Кайло завел мотор. Он понятия не имел, куда ехать, и далеко ли они уедут в такой машине — до первой встречи с патрулем. Но это было неважно. Потому что, буквально говоря, Кайло сидел на бомбе и не знал, когда она рванет.

— Надо будет сменить машину, — осторожно сказал он. — Эта привлечет внимание.

— Поступай, как нужно, — ответила Рей. Она высунулась в окно, рассматривая что-то в темноте. — Я никогда не выбиралась из города, — добавила она.

Это был тот момент, когда можно было продумать план: как избавиться от нее, как уехать подальше. Но Кайло думал лишь о том, что любого, кто попытается встать между ней и долгожданной свободой, Рей отправит на тот свет своим свистом.


End file.
